


Whiskers on Kittens

by fiendishkitty



Series: My Favorite Things [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendishkitty/pseuds/fiendishkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared muses about Jensen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskers on Kittens

Out of everything we do together, this is my favorite.

Sure, video games are fun. Especially when I win and Jensen gets all pouty and demands a rematch at Madden or DoA or old school Mortal Kombat. I like to take those moments to crow my victory to whoever will listen, even if it’s just the dogs. Because I am a gloating winner and have no problem admitting it.

And yeah, I enjoy the nights at the bar. Drinks, darts and pool. Sometimes we run lines while we’re there. Sam and Dean it up. Mostly though, it’s just unwinding from the day. Enjoying the couple of hours before we need to head home and rest up. A cold beer to ease into the night.

Work is fun too. Me and Jensen. Riding around in the car. “Fighting” monsters. Hamming it up with the costar of the week. Being brothers. Signing autographs for the fans. I always have to push Jensen into that. He’s so shy when it comes to meet and greets that I have to give him puppy eyes for a good ten minutes each and every time before he relents with a sigh and lets me drag him to whatever gaggle of fans is waiting on the side of the craft services tent. The thing is, whenever we get there, Jensen is all smiles and easy laughter and hugs, and I can’t help but watch him with affection and happiness.

But this, when it’s just me and him. When it’s quiet except for the low sounds of the TV. When I have Jensen’s lips pressed against mine. Jensen’s body underneath me, flushed and pliant. Kissing him. Soft brushes of lips. Slick slide of tongues against each other. No fight for dominance. Just mouths meeting, sharing breath. Unhurried and unrushed. Kissing Jensen.

That’s my favorite.


End file.
